LLamas
by Saigleri
Summary: Amantes del lemmon y de las parejas extrañas... AQUI TENEIS VUESTRO FIC! ACExROBINLalalala... Bueno ya que es una pareja rara y que ni siquiera se conocen pero la inspiracion manda espero que os guste [lemmon]


**Sí… aquella velada contaba con los ingredientes perfectos para convertirse en un día feliz de su vida. Una preciosa puesta de sol, su completa libertad, nadie allí para impedirle disfrutar del aire fresco que llenaba sus pulmones, inundándole de una inquietante sensación de… vida… pero por desgracia no lo era.**

**Allí sentado en el acantilado, balanceando sus piernas sobre el mar y las rocas que había decenas de metros debajo, saboreando el peligro que le recordaba que seguía vivo disfrutaba de unos de los momentos más mágicos del día. El sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco tras el horizonte, devanando lentamente sus bellos colores. El azul del cielo había ido tornándose poco a poco de ligero naranja, manchando de grana los jirones de nubes que lo adornaban. Los colores habían ido acentuándose según el sol se escondía tras la línea infinita dónde iba a morir el mar, compartiendo su calidez con las aguas.**

**Era una bonita puesta de sol. Todo a su alrededor era cálido, como si el exterior quisiera reconfortar de alguna manera su corazón, o quizás burlándose de cómo él se sentía por dentro. Quizás una de las más bellas de su vida…**

**El aire le traía olores diversos de lejanos sitios donde alguna vez había estado, que a su vez le recordaban intentas sensaciones ahora ya pasadas…**

**Aroma de añoranzas, de gente que alguna vez había conocido, comidas que había probado o perfume de alguna mujer con la que habría pasado alguna solitaria noche de pasión desenfrenada.**

**Suspiró…**

**Volvió a mirar el horizonte, donde sin apenas darse cuenta el sol había desaparecido casi por completo, arrebatando la luminosidad del día para dar paso a la noche… El último rayo de aquella tarde asomó por el horizonte, para después ocultarse como un niño travieso que juega al escondite… y aquella fascinante línea que tenía eclipsada su mirada se volvió de repente y por unos segundos de un deslumbrante color verde esmeralda, pero antes de que él se hubiera dado cuenta, se había desvanecido.**

**Se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaba su vida… Atrás habían quedado los días en que disfrutaba de su soledad y de su independencia. Algo le llevó a pensar que si se hubiera decidido por saltar de aquel acantilado, jamás nadie se habría dado cuenta de su falta… Ni siquiera, por más que le costase pensarlo, Luffy.**

**Sus ideales de independencia y rebeldía adolescentes se habían esfumado de su mente. Estaba harto de vagar por el mundo sin destino, si un lugar donde quedarse y donde lo conocieran todos como amigo, sin… sin nadie que quisiera pasar la vida con él. Ni siquiera sabía si significaba algo para alguien… y en su vida había descubierto lo que era amar de verdad a una mujer, hasta hacía poco.**

**Estaba harto de todo aquello. Sí, posiblemente aquel fuera uno de esos días grises en los que nada parece tener sentido, pero estaba decidido a cambiar de vida. No podía aguantar más todo aquello.**

**Pasar por el mundo como un espectro, sin dejar huella en el corazón de nadie, simplemente dedicándose a lo que se suponía que debería hacer…**

**Vio en sus manos la posibilidad de dejarlo todo, de abandonar este mundo. Pero se consideraba alguien más fuerte como para dejar que la muerte lo solucionase todo. Además todo seguiría siendo como hasta aquel momento, nadie lloraría su ida.**

**Estaba decidido a luchar, seguir a su corazón, conseguir sus deseos y alcanzar sus metas.**

**Y ahora… debería empezar por ir a junto de ella.**

**Portgas D. Ace de levantó repentinamente de donde estaba, decidido a llegar al barco de su hermanito para cumplir lo que tenía en mente…**

**Sí. Al fin aquel momento había llegado, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo al máximo. Desde la primera vez para Ace en ver a Robin, había soñado con aquello. Y ahora… la tenía delante de él, como un dulce de aspecto apetitoso, y no dudaría ni un instante en tomarlo.**

**Clavó su mirada con fiereza y decisión sobre la de Robin. En ella se podían adivinar las llamas que tanto lo caracterizaban, tanto por sus poderes como por su carácter.**

**Habría podido comenzar aquello bien, dándole un suave beso que la hiciese sentirse confiada, pero su excitación no daba para mucho más. Lo único de lo que se sintió capaz de hacer fue de actuar con fiereza animal, no por esto bruta, puesto que intentaba al máximo no hacerle daño a la morena, pero hasta cierto punto, ligeramente agresiva.**

**Posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, apretándola fuerte como si por cualquier motivo fuese a escapar; con deseo, con necesidad de poseerla entera. Sin dejar de sostener su mirada, fue bajando la cabeza hasta su cuello, hasta que el ángulo de visión se tornó imposible para alcanzar aquellos ojos que le tenían hipnotizado. Así que decidió concentrarse al máximo en lo que había llegado a hacer allí aquella noche. Posó sus labios en el alargado cuello de la mujer que tenía entre sus manos, sintió su suave piel estremecerse bajo ellos, captando el escalofrío que había recorrido de arriba abajo a la arqueóloga. El moreno comenzó a besar el cuello, lenta pero a la vez ferozmente, como un vampiro que no quiere desperdiciar una gota de aquella valiosa sangre. Lo chupaba, lo besaba, lo lamía, lo mordisqueaba de mil maneras posibles, arrancando del interior de ella mil sensaciones diferentes que afloraban al mínimo roce de su lengua, sus labios, su cara, su pelo…**

**Y fue ahí cuando de repente Nico Robin pareció recuperar su consciencia.**

**No conocía de nada a aquel muchacho, pero adivinaba que era más joven que ella, y había algo en él que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, a la vez que digno de confianza y muy insinuante… La miraba pícara de sus ojos, que junto con las pecas que manchaban su cara aún ligeramente infantil cerraban un cuadro travieso pero a la vez excitante… Su torso desnudo, con todos sus marcados y perfectamente moldeados músculos, aquella especie de calor acariciador que parecía salir de su presencia; Su espalda, tan torneada, dónde tenía apoyadas sus manos. Suave, musculosa… tremendamente masculina y atractiva.**

**Y algo en él le dijo que debía seguir adelante… No de forma sumisa, sino concediéndose lo máximo para ella misma. Descubrir por vez primera lo que era estar con un hombre por propio placer, por propia voluntad.**

**Separó el cuello de la boca de Ace. No podía verlo, obviamente, pero se imaginaba que al día siguiente tendría bastantes cosas que esconder en él… Bueno no importaba. Aquella noche era para ella. Se había propuesto disfrutar como nunca había hecho, y que mejor que con aquel intrigante hombre…**

**Miró fijamente a sus ojos de nuevo, de dónde pudo descubrir más cosas de las que en principio había imaginado: Excitación animal, deseo, infantil obstinación, rebeldía, astucia, picardía, confianza en sí mismo… Y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca, para pronto contagiarse a la de él. Los dos sabían qué iban a buscar aquella noche, y los dos iban a ayudarse mutuamente a conseguirlo. Por los motivos que fueran, quiénes eran no importaba, cada uno lo quería para sí mismo, y no se conocían de nada así que… todo estaba permitido.**

**Robin apoyó las manos en los musculosos pectorales de su compañero. Logró sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón, su piel erizada bajo el frío de la noche, el caliente contacto que profesaba, que misteriosamente parecía salir de su interior contrastando con el gélido ambiente.**

**Él se detuvo con regocijo en la cara de la mujer, sus exóticas facciones, tan angulosas y a la vez tan bellas, en la armonía reinante en su rostro.**

**Mientras seguía apoyado en la pared, con las manos de ella en su torso, pudo detenerse en la esbelta figura que tenía delante. Su piel, bronceada, suave y aterciopelada como la de un melocotón maduro, que además desprendía un provocante aroma a mujer. Su poco disimulado escota, aún en pijama, formado por dos generosos y moldeados pechos, su fina cintura, que dejaba paso a unas redondeadas caderas y unas infinitas piernas, enfundadas en aquel semitransparente pijama de una tea parecida a la seda.**

**Sí, era tal y como la recordaba. La visión terrenal de una divinidad del cielo, o quizás de una peligrosa diablesa…**

**Entretenido como estaba en estos pensamientos, se sorprendió al descubrir que ella había tomado el mando de la situación, empezando a besar sensualmente su cuello a la vez que con las yemas de sus gráciles dedos acariciaba cada centímetro de su espalda, provocándole escalofríos que recorrían su columna de arriba abajo como pequeñas descargas eléctricas.**

**Comenzó a subir el beso hasta su barbilla, sus orejas, lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo provocándole sensaciones frías y cálidas al mismo tiempo.**

**Durante un instante se separó, para volver a clavar los ojos en los suyos. El contacto visual parecía ser algo importante para los dos; con él transmitían sensaciones que no eran capaces de provocar con el simple contacto de sus cuerpos.**

**Ace se fijó en los labios de la morena, no demasiado carnosos, pero ahora enrojecidos debido al roce con su propia piel, y se encontró deseando probar el néctar cedido de ellos, sentirlos acariciando los suyos; llegar un poco más allá para conseguir el roce de su húmeda lengua, que se imaginaba tan suave y áspera a la vez.**

**Y ella pareció entender lo que había pasado por su mente, pues pronto retomó aquel beso para por fin llevarlo a su boca, sin pudor de hacerlo más profundo y comenzar una íntima batalla donde las lenguas de ambos eran las protagonistas.**

**Y pronto las manos del muchacho desearon comenzar a explorar el cuerpo de ella, descubrir sus diferentes texturas, las distintas sensaciones que le ofrecería.**

**Enredó sus dedos en el negro cabello azulado, acariciando su nuca delicadamente, bajando por sus hombros sin interrumpir el intenso beso.**

**Suavemente, recorrió con las puntas de las manos la silueta de la mujer, describiendo aquellas curvas infinitas, trazando un camino invisible de escalofríos sobre su piel.**

N.A: Bueno aquí nueva historia!!! La publique ayer pero me olvide de poner el NA y ademas no se que paso que no aparecía en la lista de hostorias asi que…. La cambio.

Como pudisteis ver por el summary, es un lemmon Ace-Robin un poco extraño pero se me ocurrio y tenia inspiración de esta hormonada y me salio esto… y lo peor de todo es que me gustaa!!! xDDD

Bueno espero que a vosotros tambien!  
UN GRAN BESO!


End file.
